Self Sacrifice
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Hermione's body is no longer what it was before. It was now covering in scars where he tore into her and made her pay for what someone she cared for did. This is her self sacrifice. Hermione/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Self Sacrifice

Written by The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant work of J.K. Rowling. But I sure wish I owned Draco.

Chapter 1

Reoccurring Wounds

"Only a life lived for others is worth living."

-Albert Einstein

Hermione lifted her shirt and winced as she peeled it off her blood soaked back. Her wounds had stopped bleeding but the crusted up wounds had stuck to her shirt. And as she pulled it some were ripped open again. Hermione placed a silencing spell on herself and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she finally pulled the shirt over her head and threw the shirt into a corner of the bathroom. It hit the wall with a sickening thud. Her pants and underwear were the next things to go. They also hit the wall with a thud as they were soaked in blood from the wounds on her back.

Hermione stumbled over to the sink and gripped the edge of the sink as hard as she could. Straining she lifted her body up and looked at herself in the mirror. She winced as she saw that her lip was split and her forehead had a gash that had stopped bleeding. Her skin was white as a paper and she was sporting two black eyes.

Today had been different. Today she was one of them. The Dark Mark on her lower back proved it. She was no longer part of the Golden Trio.

'Who would have thought that little Hermione would end up getting the Dark Mark? The Daily Prophet would love this.'

Closing her eyes she couldn't look at herself anymore. Opening the cabinet behind the mirror she grabbed a Revitalizing Potion, Healing Potion, and a Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Closing up the cabinet she placed the items on the counter.

Gingerly picking up the Revitalizing Potion she took the cork out and drank it in one gulp. Closing her eyes she waiting for the effects to start taking place. Almost immediately the potion started working. Her body no longer hurt and she no longer felt tired. Opening her eyes and looking at herself in the mirror she noticed that the color had returned to her skin. She was no longer paper white.

Grabbing the second potion Hermione stared at it for a moment. This was the part that hurt the most; the Healing Potion.

At first he would make them for her but after an incident that he had laced her healing potion with a blood thinner she never took any potion from him again. From then on she would make her own healing potions. And because she knew how to brew them she made them extra strength.

The Healing Potion that she used was so strong that the Wizarding World had actually stopped using it because of the pain that one had to endure while the potion was doing its job.

"It's now or never."

Hermione again took it all in one gulp and placed the bottle back on the counter. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw her black eyes disappear. The gash on her forehead disappeared. And her split lip healed itself quickly. This is where it got painful. Once magically inflicted wounds were to be healed.

First it started as a slow dull ache. She felt herself tremble at the thought of the upcoming pain.

Seconds later her eyes widened and a silent scream could be seen erupting from her mouth as the Healing Potion started healing the gashes all over her back. In total there were five and they would be a bitch to heal. Shock and shock of pain racked her body and Hermione started shaking.

Tightening her hold on the counter she tried to control the shaking but it was no use. With another shock of pain she was on the ground on her back clawing at the floor. Her body slightly lifted off the ground as another bolt of pain went through her body.

'Please!! Make it stop.' She yelled in her mind. Her body lifted itself slightly off the ground and her legs were thrashing on the ground as if pushing away an invisible force.

'Pain,' was all she could think as the pain in her back became worse. It was like a creature was clawing at her back trying to rip it open, like it was in a desperate hurry. Then all of a sudden just how it had started it had ended and she was lying completely still on the floor of the bathroom. For a minute she didn't move and the only way that you could tell that she was alive was by the quick breathing.

Turning her head Hermione looked for her wand and saw it lying on the floor a little away from her. Flipping herself over on her stomach she reached over and grabbed her wand. Pointing it at herself she undid the Silencing spell she had put on herself.

Still a little shaky Hermione pulled herself off the ground and turned the shower on. Stepping in the shower she watched as the blood washed itself off of her body and went down the drain.

Placing a hand on her forehead she closed her eyes and said, "Damn."

Her eyes watered but she willed herself not to cry. She would not cry. It had been three months that this had been happening. Three fucking months. And it hurt just as much as it did the first time he did it. The only difference now was that she had learned how to heal her wounds and hide the fact that each week she was being put through this torture.

Quickly she washed her hair and scrubbed his scent off of her body. When she was done she dried herself with a white fluffy towel. Grabbing the Dreamless Sleep Potion she headed to her room. When she reached her room she drank the potion and laid down on the bed with the white fluffy towel around her. Turning her head to the window she watched the now full moon.

'I wonder where you are? And…… what you did to upset him that he had to do this to me?'

Turning away from the window Hermione stared at the ceiling. Hermione yawned as the Dreamless Sleep Potion started working. The sides of her vision started blurring.

'You don't even know what Mudblood Granger does for you.'

With that last thought the Dreamless Sleep Potion took over her and she was once again in a peaceful sleep where he couldn't get her and she was just Hermione Granger.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Interested in me writing another chapter? I've been thinking about this idea for a while so please review and tell me if you want more.

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Self Sacrifice

Written by The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant work of J.K. Rowling. But I sure wish I owned Draco.

Chapter 2

Back to Hogwarts, Yippee

"He who suffers much will know much."

-Greek Proverb

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

-Silence-

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

-Silence-

"Hermione, GET UP!!" The doorknob jiggled as Hermione's mom tried to enter her room. Knocking on the door again, but with a little more anger, her mother yelled, "You better get up. Unless you don't want to go to your precious school this year!!"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the door. She could tell her mother was still there. The shadow under the door proved it. And like every day since this summer started, her mom was pissed at her.

As she got up she stretched her arms high in the air and yawned, "It's not like it's anything new from her."

Stretching her arms and legs she was glad to say that her body was like brand new except for the silver lines on her back from the magical wounds. The potions could heal everything except the silver lines left behind by magical potions.

Dropping her towel on the ground she walked over to her walk in closet and started to get dressed. As she got dressed she thought about her mom. After her father was killed her mom had changed. She was a kind and gentle mother when they were in public, but it was a different story when they were at home. Her mom wouldn't talk to her, feed her, or even stand being in the same room with her. Hermione's mom hated her and Hermione knew why.

When he had started hurting her she was terrified that it had gotten as far as it did. She was so scared that she told her father about it. He became furious and wanted to kill whoever was hurting his daughter. But in the end the man that he wanted to kill ended up killing him first.

She could still remember the look in her father's eyes as he faded away and the words that the murdering bastard spoke "See what happens when you disobey. You would think to be a little more discrete when you tell someone your dirty little secret. Do it again and your mother will be next."

And to top it all off her mother had heard only the first sentence that he spoke before she fainted at the sight of the man standing over her husband's body. And that had been the end of the mother/daughter relationship between her and her mom.

When she finished dressing herself she walked out of the walk in closet and stopped in front of the mirror. She was wearing black pants and a black and red striped pocket polo with the collar pushed to the side (the shirt also had a white skull and two bones crisscrossed behind it) and black slip ons. (Author's Note: There is a link at the end of this chapter to the shirt.)

Her style had changed. Since he started hurting her she couldn't stand any bright colors or anything preppy. She went for dark and comfortable.

She even wore makeup now. Before she had thought it was stupid and something only Lavender or Parvati should be allowed to experiment with but during the summer she had fallen in love with her black eyeliner.

Even though she had changed a lot of things there was one thing that she couldn't change. Her hair. Her father had always loved the way that her hair was. And she couldn't bring herself to change it. So she kept the side swept bangs and the golden brown curls that went a little past her shoulders.

With a flick of her wand her makeup was on and her hair in soft curls.

BANGBANGBANG

"I'm leaving now!! Hurry the hell up!!" Hermione's mom yelled from the other side of the door. Hermione could hear her stomp down the stairs and slam the front door. If she didn't hurry her mom would leave her.

With a look of indifference Hermione grabbed her black messenger bag and started shrinking things with her wand before throwing it in her bag.

Hermione's Mental Check List:

School Books…………Check

School Robes………...Check

School Potions……….Check

Trunk where she threw all her things in…………Check

And now to the extra stuff:

Makeup………..Check

Ipod……………Check

Laptop…………Check

All her new clothes………..Check

Extra Healing potions, Revitalizing potions, and Dreamless Sleeping potion…..Check

Closing her bag she walked over to her door. As she opened it she looked at her room one last time. She knew the chances were slim, but she wished she could return to this room but she knew it wouldn't happen. Once she was done with Hogwarts she wouldn't be returning to her room. She wouldn't be returning to her child hood home again. And with that thought in mind she quickly hightailed it out of there and jumped into the car with her mom.

Pulling out of the driveway her mom sped down the street, "At least I get to get rid of you for the summer."

Hermione looked at her as she finished saying that. Pulling her ipod out of her bag she ignored whatever her mom was saying because her words hurt more than any wound she had received.

As soon as Hermione was out of the car her mom sped away without so much as a goodbye. Hermione watched her drive away for a second before she headed inside to Platform 9 ¾.

When she passed through the barrier she saw students buzzing and moving around her. They were all in a hurry to get on the Hogwarts Express Train. Walking past them she ignored the mothers and fathers that were hugging, crying, and teasing their children. It hurt to watch them so she just turned her ipod up and walked on to the train.

She was Head Girl this year so she headed to the compartment all the way in the front of the train that the Head's were supposed to sit in. Opening the door she peered in the compartment and sighed when there was no one inside.

'Thank god.' She really didn't want to deal with her friends right now. They would ask too many questions that she didn't know how to answer. She still hadn't decided how she was going to explain this change to them. But she was sure that when they noticed that she was gone they would come looking for her.

So she sat there listening to her ipod and stared out the window as the train started up and pulled out of the station. After about 15 minutes Hermione huffed and placed her ipod back in her bag.

'Where are they? I thought they would be looking for me already.'

It was true that she hadn't received any letters from them during the summer but she was naïve and thought that they just didn't know how to manage their time between their new girlfriends and Hermione. After waiting five more minutes she got up and was about to search for them when the compartment door in front of her opened and she can face to face with the one person she hoped she didn't have to face this year.

"Malfoy."

"Well, hello there beautiful. And you are?" Draco said with a small smirk on his face.

Hermione had a shocked looked on her face. She didn't think that he was being serious. She didn't think her change was large enough to have Draco not even notice who she was.

"Oh, please. Stop playing games Malfoy. Get out of my way," she waved him away with her hand but he still stood there.

"Why would you want to go anywhere when you can spend sometime getting to know me?"

A smile appeared on Hermione's face as an idea came to her. Stepping closer to Draco she placed both of her hands on the sides of the compartment door and leaned in towards Draco. All it seemed to do was make his smirk widen into a smile.

"You sure you want to get to know me?" she leaned a little closer.

"Yeah," he replied in a slight daze.

"You sure about that?" she leaned a little closer.

"Yeah," he said in a complete daze.

Leaning a little closer she stopped when her lips were centimeters from his, "But Malfoy…?"

"Yes?" he turned his head a little and tried to seal the kiss but Hermione kept the centimeters between their lips.

"Why would you want to kiss," she paused and looked at him in his eyes, "a Mudblood?"

As soon as those words left her mouth she saw Draco's eyes widen. In a matter of seconds he had managed to jerk back and fall back on the hallway wall, banging his head at the same time. Rubbing his head he looked up at her in shock.

"Granger?"

Hermione smiled, "The one and only."

With that said she turned down the hallway and started walking away from Draco. And for once since the summer began she remembered what it was to laugh. She remembered what it was like to be normal. She remembered what it was like before it all began. And for a fleeting minute her life had a spark of happiness until she passed by a compartment that was full of laughter.

Without giving the individuals of the compartment time to notice her presence she headed back to the Heads Compartment with a feeling of sadness growing in her. Harry and Ron had been in their compartment laughing their heads off with their new girlfriends all this time. They would arrive in Hogwarts soon and they hadn't even come looking for her. Soon the sadness grew into anger. Anger that poured out in the form of words from her lips.

"I guess he was right. They moved on without the Mudblood."

To Be Continued……

Author's Note: Thank you to the people who reviewed. You guys rock!! So what did you guys think? I think now we have established what is going on in Hermione's live. I explained what's up with her mom, her father, and even her friends. Next chapter we'll see how Draco's summer was and why he smiled at HERMIONE? (Besides the obvious fact that she looked hot.)

AFTER THAT THE STORY WILL REALLY GET ROLLING!!

Ohh and here is the link to the polo shirt that Hermione is wearing:

/hottopic/store/productzoomdisplay4.jsp

If you're having trouble viewing it, send me a message and I'll send you the pic.

AND REMEMBER REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

Self Sacrifice

Written by The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant work of J.K. Rowling. But I sure wish I owned Draco.

Chapter 3

Sitting, Sorting, and Loneliness

"To dare to live alone is the rarest courage; since there are many who had rather meet their bitterest enemy in the field, than their own hearts in their closet."

-Charles Caleb Colton

In no time everyone was off the train and gathered together for the Sorting in the Great Hall. Everyone was greeting each other, smiling, laughing, and reminiscing. It saddened her. They didn't know what was coming.

They didn't know that in a few months they could be dead and the threat of Voldemort was greater than ever before. But here they all sat smiling and laughing.

Hermione shook those thoughts out of her head. How could they know that anything was coming?

Sighing she looked up at the Gryffindor table. When she had got to the hall she was uncertain of where to sit. She thought of Harry and Ron for a fleeting second until they passed by her with their new girlfriends without as much as a glance towards her. It had hurt at first until she realized that she would not let this get to her. She had been through worse and they wouldn't get to her.

And that's how it leads to Hermione sitting by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table.

'Have I really changed that much that now I'm invisible. What is wrong with these jerks?'

Even though she was at the end of the table she would have thought someone would at least have talked to her but no such luck. Even a couple people that were nearby that she recognized hadn't spoken a word to her.

Deciding that it was a lost cost to search for attention from others that didn't even notice her presence she started to eat. Lost in her task of eating she was pushed out of her thoughts as the Sorting Ceremony was finished and Dumbledore's booming voice rang thru the entire hall.

"Students welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To the new students welcome to your first year at Hogwarts," Hermione didn't even look up as he spoke but she listened intently. She knew what was coming, "I know you are all very anxious to start your meal but I have some business to attend to first. First off, under no circumstances is anyone allowed to enter the Dark Forest. Secondly I would like to announce the Heads for this year."

Clapping commenced as soon as Dumbledore finished his little speech. All the students were curious to find out who got the position this year. Hermione guessed that he held his hands up because all the clapping ceased in the hall and he began to speak again.

"This year we will be striving for Interhouse Unity. It is time that we started trusting other houses if we plan to defeat the Dark Lord this year. To make it a little easier the two Heads will live in a shared dorm and sit at the Professors table as a symbol of their unity as Heads. So without further ado I would like to introduce the Heads of this year. First off…..Draco Malfoy."

Clapping broke out in the hall at the same time that Hermione slammed her fist into the table.

"Fuck."

Draco stood up and headed to the teachers table to sit down in his new seat. Hermione looked up at the Professors table and saw that Draco had a happy look of his face. She knew it would be wiped off as soon as they announced who was Head girl. It was pretty obvious who they were going to pick.

When the clapping quieted Dumbledore continued, "And the Head Girl this year will be……Hermione Granger."

The smirk of Draco's face disappeared instantly and appeared on Hermione's face, "I told you so."

Draco's POV

"And the Head Girl this year will be…….Hermione Granger."

The smirk instantly left his face as he heard her name.

'Granger!!'

The hall again erupted in applause as the Head Girl was announced.

TickTick

TickTick

TickTick

'Where the hell is she?' he looked around as the clapping continued but no Head Girl stood. He looked over to the Gryffindor Table and saw that Potter and Weasley were clapping but there was no Granger sitting anywhere near them. They looked as lost as everyone else. Looking around the Gryffindor table he still couldn't spot the girl.

'Great. Starting my school year off nice and she has to make a scene. Way to go, Granger.'

In a matter of seconds the clapping died down and the entire hall was quiet. But there was still no Head Girl. Draco looked over as Dumbledore stood up, "Hermione Granger? Please do not be shy. Please come up to the Professors table."

The entire hall was quiet as no Hermione Granger appeared. The hall started to fill with buzzing conversation as the students began talking about the missing Head Girl.

"Has anyone seen Hermione Granger?" Dumbledore asked again with uncertainty in his voice. It was obvious to Draco that even the Headmaster did not know the whereabouts of Granger. And all of a sudden someone at the end of the Gryffindor table pushed their plate back and stood up.

"I'm here Headmaster."

Draco eyes widened as he took in the girl. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him when Granger claimed to be that cute and irresistible girl he met on the train here. And here she was proving that it was her. It was Hermione Granger.

BACK TO HERMIONE'S POV

'Figures. No one notices me the entire time I'm here besides Draco and now everyone is looking at me.'

Hermione didn't even fidget or seem nervous as all eyes were on her. Straightening her shoulders she placed a smile on her face before speaking, "Sorry Headmaster. I was reading and didn't quite catch what was said until you called my name again."

"It is quite alright Ms. Granger. Please come forth and sit with us," Dumbledore replied smoothly.

She heard gasps and quiet whispers erupt around her as she started walking towards the Professors table. When she walked by Harry and Ron she didn't even glance at them but she knew that she had caught their attention. Shit, she had captured everyone's attention.

'Maybe the different uniform is throwing them off,' she thought as she sat down next to a wide-eyed Draco.

When she was on the train she had decided to change into her clothes but when she looked at the skirt and the blouse she decided that something a little different would be better. She had taken her skirt and turned them into a pair of grey pants that hugged her curves. She made the shirt a little smaller so it would fit her comfortably. To top it off she wore her black vest, her Gryffindor tie, and black slip on's.

'It has to be the uniform.'

When she looked up she saw that all the students had their eyes on her. Many of the boys had a look of lust and admiration on their faces while many of the girls had a jealous look in their eyes. But about half of them had a look of shock on their faces at the new Hermione.

Everyone snapped out of their gawking when Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "Let the feast begin."

As soon as the food appeared on the tables everyone forgot about Hermione and began gobbling down their food. But every once and a while she would notice some students whispering in little groups and then looking up at her.

She sighed, 'Guess I got what I wanted.'

"Nice scene you caused there Granger," she heard someone say. Turning to her left she saw Draco with a scowl on his face. She just looked at him and in a matter of seconds he was squirming in his seat.

She mentally slapped herself when she realized what was happening. He was waiting for her to answer him back with an insult. It had made everything seem normal when she had insulted him earlier so to keep the questions to a minimum she decided that she would act like the old times and insult him right back.

"What scene, Ferret?"

"The one where you flaunted your sexy body everywhere?"

Hermione's eyes widened at this comment. Draco acting normally so he probably had not caught on to what he had said, "You know you just called me sexy?"

"What? I said no such thing. There's nothing sexy about you!!"

She turned back to her food with a look of triumph on her face, "Sure."

Hermione could hear him stomp his foot and huff in anger before digging into his food again. When she was sure that he wasn't paying attention to her she snuck a glance at him from the corner of her eye.

He looked better this year. His skin had a slight tint to it and his eyes were more alive even if they were currently filled with annoyance at her. What was most surprising was that his hair wasn't slicked back anymore. It was actually hanging loosely around his face. If it wasn't that he was annoying git she would have thought that he was rather handsome. He definitely looked better this year.

Draco probably felt eyes on him because he turned and looked at Hermione.

"Like what you see?"

She couldn't help laugh at the look on his face. He was surprised that she was staring at him and he didn't want to show it, "Definitely."

He reeled back as he heard her say that. Turning back to her food she said, "Don't be surprised Malfoy. You can't deny that your good looking more than you can deny that you like what I'm wearing."

Draco scowled at her and continued eating his food.

When the feast was done the prefects directed the new students to their houses and the older students sat in the hall for a little while longer before going to their houses also. But Hermione never noticed anything. Or it seemed that she didn't notice anything.

If you walked by her you would think that she was just staring off into space but in all reality she was watching the students and thinking.

She had noticed when Harry and Ron had exited the Hall with the new students. They were prefects so it was their job to show the new students their home. At one point she thought that they were going to approach her but their girlfriends jumped in and dragged them away. Funny thing was that they didn't even fight it.

'Bastards. It's not that I want them to come running back to me, because I don't. But the thing is that it still hurts that they would abandon me like this. '

All of a sudden her vision was blocked by a pair of grey slacks. Looking up she groaned at the sight in front of her.

'How the hell am I supposed to stay away from him if he keeps on bothering me like this? The fates are against me for sure.'

"Hey Granger."

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Let's go," he said while making a gesture for her to get up.

"Where?" she took a sip of her pumpkin juice but kept her eyes on his silver ones.

"To our dorm you idiot."

"Our?"

"Yes our," Draco stressed the "our."

"And why would I do that?" she asked in an inquiring tone.

Draco placed his hands on the table and leaned towards her, "Because Dumbledore asked me to get you and I don't plan on going back until you are with me. Now let's go."

Hermione surprised him by leaning forward and whispering, "No need to get mad Malfoy. Let's go."

And with that she stood up and left a surprised Draco staring after her. When Hermione was at the door of the hall she looked back and noticed that Draco was still standing by the Professors table.

"Well come on Malfoy."

He seemed to break out of his trance when he heard her voice and he jogged over to her before exiting the hall and saying, "Follow me."

In a matter of minutes they were standing in front of a painting of a young woman with brown straight hair. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of an ocean with the sun shining behind her. Hermione saw her smile as she saw them stand in front of her. The girl in the painting clapped her hands in excitement at the new Heads before turning her head to Dumbledore.

"What a fine choice you have made for the Heads this year Headmaster Dumbledore," she said in a happy voice.

"Indeed Madeline. I also believe that this has been a perfect decision. Now, can you please help these students with their password?"

"Oh, yes, yes. No worries. I'll take care of them."

"Thank you Madeline," Dumbledore turned towards Draco and Hermione, "I will see you two tomorrow for breakfast. Have a wonderful night and remember this year is about house unity. So please no fighting. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," they both answered. With a nod of his head Dumbledore started walking down the hallway leaving them alone with the painting of Madeline.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a second before turning back to the painting. The girl in the painting still had a smile on her face.

"Now, what password would you like?"

"Dragon," Draco said.

"No way. Lion," Hermione replied.

"As if. I would never use that as the password."

"How about "unity" then?" Hermione suggested. She wanted to get this over as soon as possible and she found that it was easier to just suggest something that they could both agree on. She just wanted to put as much distance as possible between them. And she wanted it now.

"Ok. Madeline we choose "unity."

Madeline smiled and said, "Unity it is."

When the door swung open Hermione entered first followed by Draco. As soon as they saw the main room they stopped. The room had two large windows on the right and left side. By the left window there was a table with two soft cushioned chairs. The table was a beautiful mahogany and one of the chairs was red while the other was green. In the middle of the room there were two large couches. One was green while the other was red.

Directly behind the couches there were two staircases that curved on the sides of the wall and connected at the top. At the top of the stairs there were two doors that were probably most likely their rooms.

Another thing that made the dorm amazing was that right below the rooms and between the stairs was a fully equipped kitchen with an island and breakfast nook.

Once Hermione got over the amazing dorm she jogged up the stairs on the right and entered the door that said "Head Girl." When she was inside the room she leaned against her closed door and sighed. Today had been a disaster. She had to work harder to try and avoid Draco and still make everything seem normal even though it wouldn't be.

It wouldn't be the same. For one she no longer hung out with Harry and Ron because they were ignoring her because of their new girlfriends. Secondly no one recognized her. And to top it off she shared a dorm with the one person that she wanted to get away from. Draco.

And she was tired.

Stretching her arms above her head she yawned and took in her new room. There was a large bed on the right side against the wall. Next to her bed there was a large mahogany desk with her laptop and books on it. Her chest was also sitting by the edge of her bed and there was a large closet against the left wall next to a mahogany door that she was sure lead to the bathroom.

Dropping her bag on her bed she started taking her clothes off. When she was undressed she grabbed a fluffy towel and her toiletries and headed to the door. When she was inside the bathroom she placed her toiletries by the shower door and looked at herself in the mirror for a second.

She touched her face and scowled. She definitely looked skinnier and she wasn't happy about it. She also looked a little tired. She would have to take some Dreamless Sleep Potion before she went to bed. She didn't want anyone to think anything was out of the ordinary besides her not hanging out with Harry and Ron anymore.

Taking her towel off she jumped in the shower and tried to wash her sorrows away. It didn't work.

In Draco's room he just finished putting some of his things away when he heard the shower turn on.

'Granger must be taking a shower. Good idea.' Draco thought before looking for some clothes to wear after his shower.

Things had been weird so far with Granger. No longer was she that bushy haired buck toothed muggle. And yes, he had said muggle. No longer did he think of her as a Mudblood. He just thought of her as a pretty good looking girl. More than pretty looking. Granger had come back looking hotter than any other girl at Hogwarts. He knew. Everyone knew it.

Things just kept on getting weirder for Draco since the summer began. When he went home for the summer he anticipated the terrible beatings he would receive from his father because of his inability to pass Granger. But nothing happened. Not even one beating. His father didn't even really care or pay him any mind.

Draco had even tried to push his dad's buttons sometimes to see if what was happening was actually true but nothing happened. His dad would just look at him with a smile and then disappear for hours on end.

It had been strange but when he realized that his dad didn't care he had gone all out. He would spend the nights at Blaise's, go out to the clubs, and come back early in the morning pretty much every weekend. And whenever he saw his father he would do the same thing. He would smile and just walk away. His father hadn't even bothered him about getting the Dark Mark this year.

And now it was just getting weirder with the way that Granger was acting. She had changed her appearance and her clothes but she was still Granger. Hermione Granger. The one thing that was normal was when she argued with him. And he loved when she argued with him. It was fun riling her up. She would get all miffed and her hair would be everywhere in wild curls.

Shaking his head of thoughts about Granger he got up when he heard the shower turn off and a door open. Opening the door he was about to walk inside the bathroom when he saw that Hermione was still in there. Her room door was open and she was walking back to her room in a blue tank top and black boy shorts. He couldn't help but admiring her body until he saw her back.

Her hair was in a bun and her back was clearly visible to him. He could see silver lines all over her back. He knew what those lines were. They were scars. Not just any scars. They were scars from wounds that were caused by magic. He would be able to identify them anywhere because he had plenty of them on his body because of his father.

His breathing became heavy as he saw her shirt hike up. In the middle of her lower back was a mark. But not just any mark. His mind stopped when he realized what the mark was. When his eyes focused again the door was closed and Hermione was gone. Closing the door quietly he sat down on his bed in shock.

Putting his head in his hands he couldn't get over the fact of what he had seen, "Hermione Granger………….has the Dark Mark."

To be continued………………

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!

Ciao.


End file.
